Sillcocks and faucets are installed on buildings to provide a water outlet for the connection of hoses. Sillcocks and flanges typically include an integral flange that is mounted against the exterior wall of the building. The integral flange however is relatively small and has proven to be inadequate for providing a weatherproof sillcock or faucet, especially for exterior finishes having uneven or grooved surfaces, such as many types of siding, corrugated steel or aluminum, or shingles. As a result of the uneven surface on the cladding, it is difficult to obtain a weatherproof sillcock installation on the exterior wall of a building, and this generally leads to leakage around the sillcock or faucet and, over time, degradation of the surrounding cladding.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that obtains a weatherproof installation and allows rain or water to run off of the sillcock or faucet and the surrounding surface and thereby prevent leakage.